fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiyama Arisu
Kamiyama Arisu(神山綾里 Kamiyama Arisu) is one of the main characters of Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! ''She is emotionless at times, but is very soft and sweet to many people, being different from the rest of both her family, and the other rich families. Her catchphrase is 'Alright!(よかった！''Yokatta!'') or ''Good Day!(良い一日！''Yoi Tsuitachi!) Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is '''Cure Silk'(キュアシルク). Her theme color is blue, and she represents natural clothing. Profile * Name: 'Kamiyama Arisu * '''Species: '''Human * '''Zodiac: '''Pisces * '''Blood-Type: '''B * '''Weight: '''160 lbs * '''Height: '''7"8" * '''Eye: '''Green * '''Hair: '''Blue(Arisu), Turquoise(Silk) * '''Problem(s): '''None History Personality She is a bit emotionless, but is very soft and gentle towards people, being different to her family and other rich parents. Because of her manner, she gets picked on from both her parents and other rich families. This makes her emotionless and very scared, not wanting to be in a rich family. Later on, her personality changes with the family giving her more respect than ever. She is also very cheerful at times, especially when being near her friends, or fighting monsters for either her family, friends, or teammates. Appearances In ''casual clothes, she wears a shirt and pants, including a jacket. Her shirt is a turquoise short-sleeved shirt that has a raindrop daisy and leaves on the bottom left of her shirt. The collar is open enough to only fit her head through. Her pants are dark grey, with the legs being folded to her ankles. To hold up the pants, she wears a blue belt with a daisy on the right side of her. She wears a blue jacket that has her family's emblem on the left of her jacket. It includes wide pockets, and a big hoodie to cover her head from rain or other weather, or just wants to be depressed. Her hair is in a high ponytail at the center of her head, with side bangs hanging, coving her ears. She also wears white no-show socks, blue ankle-high boots, and blue raindrop earrings. In school uniform, she wears a sailor-like outfit. Her collar is blue, with the back going down to her back, and has a turquoise bow. She has a white shirt, with puffy sleeves, and the schools emblem on the left of her. The sleeves are short-sleeved, but is covered by a jacket. She wears a blue jacket that has her family's emblem on the left of her jacket. It includes wide pockets, and a big hoodie to cover her head from rain or other weather, or just wants to be depressed. She wears a blue skirt, that goes to her legs, with one strip near the bottom of the skirt. Her hair is in a high ponytail at the center of her head, with side bangs hanging, covering her ears. She wears thigh-high socks and polished black flats. When outside, she wears blue gym shoes. In PJ's, she wears a night gown. The gown is turquoise with a blue pattern of flowers on it. There is a daisy on the left side of skirt, with another one on her left of the top. To separate them, there is a piece of clothing that is sewed to her waist-line of the gown. The sleeves are short-sleeved, with the skirt going down to her knees. Her hair is in a low ponytail and a piece of hair sticking out from her bangs, facing the right of her. When walking around the mansion, she wears white no-show socks. Winter TBA Swimwear TBA Movie #1 TBA As Cure Silk, she wears a short dress. Her top is a turquoise top with white flowy sleeves. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the turquoise shirt goes down to her skirt, with a blue and white stash going from the top left of her to the bottom right of the waist connected next to a white bow. There are white bow that are on the left of her on her hip witch connects to a string that holds her pact. The pact is on the right side of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt is flowy blue skirt with a white strip of cloth on the edge of her skirt, which connects to a single white frilly piece of cloth. She has turquoise knee-high boots, the top cut to create a petal-like design. Inside of the boots, she wears white sock, with the left sock being thigh-high and the right sock being knee-high. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. Her gloves go up to her elbows, with a ribbon wrapped on her wrists. She also has a circle-cut choker with a blue raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with blue raindrop-shaped earrings. Her hair is a sky blue, long, high ponytail, with her hair going all the way down to her knees. With a blue headband and a turquoise ribbon on it, with a raindrop-shaped jewel in the center of it. The end of the ribbon is two long pieces of ribbon on it, sticking out. Genuine Silk TBA Relationships * '''Sakakawa Kamiko * Notani Shiori * Sew * Aki-Chan Cure Silk Cure Silk is Arisu's alter ego. Her theme color is blue, and she represents natural clothing. Her power's consists of water. She uses her '''''Natural Mirror to transform using the words, "Pretty Cure, Genuine Silhouette!" '''She uses special martial art techniques and skills for her fighting. She also uses her charm and bribe of money and beauty to pause an attack to give her or the girls a head start. She has a basic attack called ''Genuine Wave'' that she uses with her bear hands. ''Genuine Silk Splash is an attack she does with her '''''Natural Gum. Silk Hurricane ''is an attack that she does with her ''Natural Wand. She also has an healing attack named Natural Restore, but which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She has some group attacks with the other two, with their first being Genuine Beauty Burst. Her team also has some upgraded attacks, her first being Genuine Trio Euphony, that she does in her first upgrade. Transformations * Cure Silk * Genuine Silk Attacks * Genuine Wave * Genuine Silk Splash * Silk Hurricane * Natural Restore * Genuine Beauty Burst * Genuine Trio Euphony Songs Solo * Natural Silk * Rich Skin * Lovely [[Lovely ★ Lullaby|★ Lullaby]] Duet * Best Friends!(With Hitomi) Group * Internal[[Internal ★ Lullaby| ★ Lullaby]](Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Etymology Kamiyama (神山) is a Japanese surname mixed with many meanings, Kami (上) meaning "upper", and Yama (山) meaning "Mountain" or "Hill". Arisu (アリス) is a common Japanese name meaning "Noble Kind". Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Silk.png|Cure Silk Trivia * Her birthday falls on February 30th. Therefore, her zodiac is Pisces. * She has depression until sometime in episode 20. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly